Artistic License
by MalfoyDebauchery
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger is a dancer. Find out what she's not and what she may be. HGDM.
1. Artistic License

_Well you may be happy to know that I have no thoroughly reread and adjusted this fic and plan to most certainly continue on. If there was one fic I wanted to finish it would be this one. Our favorite know it all is very near and dear to my heart. D'awww._

**Artistic License**

Hermione Anne Granger did not leave after sixth year and come back a supermodel.

She didn't suddenly decide to go punk.

Half the population of Hogwarts (that would be the entire student body, the other half would be the staff and the animals) didn't even know she had boobs.

She didn't start wearing hooker-like clothes.

Boys didn't throw themselves at her like she was sex-on-legs.

Her bushy hair didn't, in two months, suddenly become silky smooth.

Oh no, puberty is a natural and time consuming process. It started it's perilous journey in the middle of her third year.

She got pimples.

With time she got boobs and they weren't DD's either. Just enough to be noticeable.

She didn't develop a six pack over night. Her stomach was flat because she ate healthy foods and she carried about 5 text books at a time.

Hermione didn't 'magically' (no pun intended) get a tan that was gloriously perfect.

She did not and would never "glow from within".

She was a dancer. Ballet. Not Tango or anything too raunchy.

She wasn't a loud, obnoxious, know-it-all. (Just a bibliophiliac with a slightly competitive nature.)

She didn't date because no one ever asked her out.

She did wear makeup. Nothing special just some base powder and eyeliner.

Her parents were fairly wealthy so she did allow herself some small luxuries like silk pajamas and silk sheets. Purple, because deep down she wasn't a Slytherin at heart. (And who really looks good in red?)

Hermione does have an owl along with Crookshanks. It's a black barn owl named Eirin after the French name for the king of the underworld. (He's ridiculously friendly, not at all like his name.)

During the summer she went to a four week sleep-away camp in France. (She speaks passable french). It was a ballet thing. Her parents do have to work over the summer break.

She doesn't fall in love suddenly with Harry or Ron.

She doesn't try to change Draco Malfoy. (Or jump his bones. She has self respect people!)

She doesn't get into fights or randomly scream. She thinks temper tantrums are immature. She constantly remains calm. (Which she's pretty good at.)

Nobody rapes her. She's not anorexic or bulimic.

She doesn't believe in premarital sex. (Her parents are kind of religious.)

Her hair does eventually flatten out. But it's still slightly frizzy.

She isn't abused at home and she doesn't do drugs or sell them.

Hermione hates to be called Hermy and 'Mione because she likes her full name.

She does become Head Girl and she is civil to everyone despite their attitudes.

She does not, however, have a secret (or public) affair with Draco Malfoy (pity though). They don't date or become friends.

But.. what if… on the off chance that he danced too? (Queer I know. By that I mean strange not homosexual.)

What if they discover their shared passion for ballet?

What if they do fall in love? What if?

The possibilities are endless.

Thank you! So hit that little blue button and REVIEW!


	2. An Expected Surprise

Chapter Two

**Hello readers and reviewers. Thanks so much for the reviews from ****Rebellion Author**** and** **Miss Whatshername****. You guys are great! So here's my next chapter. Its a sort of introduction** **of Hermione's character. It shows a bit of her dislikes and how much she really loves to dance. Read and Review!**

**Dress Up****_- _**Hermione's P.O.V.

At 16 I discovered something completely uncharacteristic about myself.

I liked to dress up.

Not in my Mum's best jumper and pumps, but in elegant costumes with my hair tight in a bun atop my head. We all go through a stage where we want to be an astronaut or a pirate or a princess. I wanted to be the leader of a third world country- but irregardless- I wanted to be dressed to impress.

I'm not sure why it gave me such a… thrill but it did.

My mum was so proud because she had once danced just like me. She was the one who really got me into ballet. She encouraged me when lessons started getting harder and when I cried because my toes bled. It was quite a journey but our relationship is so much stronger because of it. My dad was very supportive as well. He was just sure to give me his infamous 'Just-watch-the-price-tags-dear.' looks.

Being the daughter of two famous dentists had its perks, but when they showed up at my recitals with all their friends and their horny sons was not one of them.

It also means that I had to put up with their annual 'Conventions'. That's a fancy term for 'Let's-get-together-and-talk-about-teeth.' (Or L.G.T.A.T.A.T.)

Unfortunately for me that also means 'Dearest-entertain-your-peers.'

Or also known as: 'Distract-their-hormone-driven-kids-while-we-chat.' (Operation D.T.H.D.K.W.W.C.)

Both situations are exceedingly painful -emotionally- and they are only mollified by the promise of the full day of practice to come and some times a tutu when the whole event went over smoothly. (I'm a sucker for tutus.)

But alas, it had been a long time since I had to entertain my.. _guests,_ and apparently they forgot what puberty had done to me with it's cynical humor. You put a female among them with a fairly nice complexion and perfect teeth- kudos to my awesome dental loving parents - and they go nuts.

Don't get me wrong! I am flattered by their attention and I know that I'm not much to look at but those guys… they're pretty much…. how to put this nicely?

_Geeky._

And when the families walk in and the mothers points at me and says 'Oh Honey look! Little Hermione has grown up so nicely since last time!' And then their kid zeroes in on me and I can do nothing but silently groan.

The Flock -as I like to call them- is the group of about 5-7 boys around my age that are the sons of other the major dentists in London.

They are always the first ones to… _flock_ around me during a party.

They really are nice boys but even I am a bit… disgusted. They are, after all, carbon copies of the older dorky men I call 'Dad's Posse.'

Nobody wants to put up with that. Especially not me.

Eventually the night will end and I will collapse on my bed in relief and dream of a day free of dentist delinquents.

On July 7, after just such a 'Convention,' I received an owl from Professor Dumbledore.

It was carrying exciting news.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to offer to you the position of Head Girl in the upcoming year. As you will be returning to Hogwarts with some of your peers, I had hoped that you would accept this offer and step into the office I know you have been working for since your first year._

_Please owl me back as soon as you have decided. I just know your answer will be yes. Hope your summer is pleasant and you have been able to complete all of your homework as capably as you always do._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall._

I was surprised she even had to ask! After the war was finished Harry, Ron, and I had sat down together and talked about what we wanted to do. We knew that we could have easily gotten jobs in any profession we'd liked but to me it just wouldn't have felt like we earned it. Harry was surprisingly more reluctant to return then Ron was.

The fact that his now on-again girlfriend Ginny Weasley would be in the same year and therefore in almost all the same classes helped.

After rapidly reading the letter and letting a big silly grin attach itself to my face I immediately called Eirin over and wrote a response.

_Dear Headmistress, _

_I would be remiss if I did not immediately except the position of Head Girl. I will strive to do my best to help in what ever way I can. I am sure I can handle the responsibilities and duties of the title. _

_I am extremely happy that you have offered me this. Words cannot express my gratitude. _

_If I may who is Head Boy?_

_I hope to see you well when school starts._

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

After sending the letter I had to let my parents know. They were happy for me of course and my mother immediately started cooking my favorite meal. I took my sacred little stash of floo powder and practically skipped to the fireplace in the den.

First I flooed Harry at Grimwauld's. He was congratulatory but couldn't talk long as he and Kreacher were busy getting rid of a nasty murder of cornish pixies that had taken roost in the eaves of his front porch. He did manage to tell me that he wasn't going to be Head Boy which I thought odd.

After Harry came the Weasley's and they were all ecstatic. Ron was disappointed that he wasn't going to be the co-Head but Ginny was thrilled for me.

Next came Luna Lovegood whom we all had become rather close with. She had an interesting theory.

"You know Hermione, McGonagall is probably going to offer the position of Head Boy to a Slytherin. Now that the war is over she'll probably want to focus on inter-House tensions. Or maybe a wrackspurt got into her and muddled her decision making. It's all relative."

I wasnt very excited about _that_ little inkling but I figured if that were the case I'd have to deal with it either way.

"I'll just have to make the best of it either way, eh, Luna?"

Little did I know those would be my famous last words.

**I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but do all really have to ask whats inside the letter?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I'm sure you'll all be happy to hear that I have wondrous plans to continue this. All I need is a little encouragement. ;)**


End file.
